


Requested Oneshots

by Mousebane



Category: Bones (TV), Fairly OddParents, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: All requested oneshots will be posted here
Relationships: Anti-Cosmo/Original Female Character(s), China (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s), England (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s), Lance Sweets/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. England, Striptease (Him), PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England dances to a rock song and gets caught by his maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous.

London had been grateful for a day off from Mr. Kirkland. London didn't hate him. As a matter of fact she rather liked him. Mr. Kirkland's strict nature made him a little difficult to work for some days. Once a month he gave her a day off, and she wasn't allowed to hang around the mansion. For the first time however, London had forgotten her purse by the front door. She hoped whatever he was doing, he wouldn't notice her sneaking in to grab her purse. London paused at the door, she swore she heard Rock music playing. London slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

London quietly walked in and tiptoed to her purse. _America must be over,_ she thought. London was about to leave when she saw Mr. Kirkland slide with his back to her across the hall. She stood there in shock for a moment. _Was he wearing leather pants????_ London completely forgot about her purse and moved over to the door to watch. Sure enough he was dancing along to the song. London stayed hidden and watched as Mr. Kirkland ripped his shirt off. Her cheeks darkened as the shirt went flying off into one of the corners. She hated to admit it, but his ass looked great in the leather pants. 

London snuck her way in and sat down with a soft grin. She certainly wasn't going to deny the free show. Mr. Kirkland still had his back to her as he whipped his belt off and spun. He froze spotting London sitting in the chair watching him. For the first time she saw the scars from his piracy days. London chuckled softly as Mr. Kirkland's leather pants dropped. London couldn't help herself.

"Nice Union Jack boxers Mr. Kirkland."

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you slid across the foyer sir."

London slowly moved to her feet seeing a glint in his eyes.

"I thought I said you weren't allowed to be here on your day off?" His arms folded over his chest.

London slowly moved to towards the door to the foyer as Mr. Kirkland took a step towards her. Her hand fumbled at the door.

"I left purse Mr. Kirk-"

"Arthur."

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"Call me Arthur."

London paused at the door handle. _Fuck,_ Arthur was acting unusually calm considering she had broken a rule. He had fired a cook for breaking the same rule. London wasn't paying attention anymore. She had gotten distracted by his toned chest again. _Has he moved closer?_ London snapped back to reality.

"Of course, you still need to be punished for breaking a rule....."

London's eyes snapped to his. "Arthur?"

London saw his green eyes flash. London barely got the door open as Arthur lunged towards her slamming it shut. She'd never seen such a predatorial grin on his face. Arthur had never seen her blush so dark. He couldn't wait to get her under him..... 


	2. Anti-Cosmo, Striptease (Him), PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti-Cosmo has an affair with a normal fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous.

It had been thirteen years since Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda had attempted to make Timmy their godchild. Thirteen years since they last saw Timmy Turner. For the last thirteen years Foop had been trying to destroy Turner, who was now a Fairy himself. Lately Anti-Cosmo was staying away from the castle for days on end. While he loved his son, Foop, he just couldn't stand being around Anti-Wanda any longer. 

Anti-Cosmo had taken to sneaking into Fairy World to flirt with a fairy. She was pretty with soft yellow eyes and hair. Anti-Cosmo had caught a glimpse of her dropping some Fairy Fruits off at Strangle Buns years ago. Ever since he had taken the opportunity to disguise himself and flirt with her. He'd been staying with her on and off for a while now. It was only a matter of time before his cover was blown. Would she still like him?

Anti-Cosmo sat waiting patiently in Lemon Twinkle's cozy little house on the edge of Fairy World. Anti-Cosmo quickly turned into his disguise, Andy Cosma. Just in time too, Lemon poofed in with a smile. She was surprised when "Andy" kissed her. He was rarely the one to start the affection. She didn't have time to wonder about it as he twirled her against him.

"I have a surprise for you my sweet Lemon."

Lemon smiled brightly. "Should I close my eyes dear?"

"Andy" was ahead of her. He gently slipped a blindfold over her eyes and scooped her up in his arms. With a poof he took her back to his castle. Lemon was starting to squirm in his arms as he set her on his bed.

"No peeking, I need to go get your gift. Keep the blindfold on."

Lemon shivered with a nod. He sounded so strict for a moment. Lemon sat quietly and patiently unaware of what was happening. Anti-Cosmo had changed back to his normal self and sent Foop and Anti-Wanda elsewhere. Lemon was starting to get a little nervous when she heard a poof. Lemon felt a hand under her chin and smiled softly. She knew she wasn't on her bed. Lemon was excited that she'd get to see "Andy's" house for the first time. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the blindfold fall. Once free of it she slowly opened her eyes......

Lemon slowly came to inside a butterfly net. She was about to panic when she saw "Andy" sitting in a chair in front of her. 

"Andy why are we in Anti-Fairy World? It's dangerous...."

Lemon watched as he pulled the net off her. She was startled when he kissed her again. Lemon closed her eyes slowly. For a moment she forgot where she was. Till she felt a pair of fangs brush against her lower lip. Lemon slowly opened her eyes to find Anti-Cosmo holding her close. She was about to panic when he covered her mouth.

"Now now my darling. You've never had a problem with kissing me before."

Lemon kept her voice soft trying not to panic. "You....you're an anti-fairy...."

"Oh very good Lemon! Now if you don't mind...."

Lemon started to feel around for her wand when Anti-Cosmo held it up. "Looking for something?"

Lemon hung her head when Anti-Cosmo lifted it with a soft kiss. Anti-Cosmo could feel her hesitation and pulled her in tighter. The moment her chest pressed against his she lost control and kissed back. Anti-Cosmo slowly pulled back and grinned. He had her. He slowly undid his jacket giving it a toss. The blush on Lemon's cheeks brought a grin to his face as he undid his cravat shirt. He wasn't expecting her to slowly sit down but continued. He let his shirt drop before slowly working with his pants. Lemon was alert as she watched him, waiting. 

Yeah he was an Anti-Fairy who lied about who he was, but the way he kissed her said everything. The moment his pants hit the floor he was over her. Lemon squeaked softly as he sank his fangs into her shoulder. She felt his hands removing her clothes and shivered with excitement. Lemon knew that after tonight, nothing would be the same.


	3. Lance Sweets, Virgin (Him), NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sarah

Lance sat patiently on the couch. His girlfriend, Julie, had blindfolded him and told him to wait. Lance wasn't sure what to expect since Julie was the spontaneous one. He wasn't expecting her delicate fingers down the front of his shirt. It didn't take long for his brain to stop working when her soft lips started working their way down his neck and chest. He wanted to stop her for only a moment. His worry of being a virgin almost distracting him from her hands undoing his pants. He was already hard, her slow teasing easily earning a rise out of him. 

Lance barely noticed the small thump on the couch next to him as she eased herself down on him. Julie pulled the blindfold from his eyes and gently kissed him. Lance gripped her hips as they both shifted their weight on the couch to put him on top. Julie gave a soft moan as Lance started to move his hips. He slid his hand down between them and slowly started massaging her clit. He had seen her do this enough times to know exactly how to bring her to orgasm.

Lance could feel Julie's muscles tighten the more he massaged her clit. Julie started to move her hips lightly against his. Her soft moans and mumbles were enough to tell him how close she was as he picked up his pace to match the rubbing of her clit. Julie wrapped herself around him as her orgasm hit. Lance buried his face in her neck as her orgasm pushed him over the edge. 

Both had a light sheen of sweat over them before bursting into a fit of giggles. 


	4. China, First Time, NC-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China and his girlfriend spend their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous

China sat with his arm around Xiǎohuā. She had invited him over for a movie that had long since ended when a blizzard trapped them inside. With how late it was Xiǎohuā had suggested going to bed. China couldn't help but gush over how cute she was when she was shy. China scooped her up and carried her to her bed where he pinned her down with kisses. Xiǎohuā squealed and giggled trying to escape his grasp. 

China grinned and dropped his full weight on Xiǎohuā. She whined loudly trying to push him off before swiping her tongue up his cheek. China tightened his grip on her and nuzzled into her neck. Xiǎohuā squirmed under him as he started to trail kisses across her neck. Even her moans were cute! Neither of them were virgins but it was their first time with each other. China could sense Xiǎohuā's nervousness as his hand trailed down to her skirt. She stopped squirming when his hand slipped just under her skirt. 

His fingers traced over her panties teasingly slow. Xiǎohuā's breath caught in her throat as China ripped her panties down. She was already wet as her hands fumbled with his mandarin jacket. China pinned Xiǎohuā's hands above her head and worked himself out of his pants. Xiǎohuā felt the head press against her thigh for a brief moment. He let go of her wrists and traced down to her thighs. Xiǎohuā yelped when he gripped her thighs and thrust deep into her.

Xiǎohuā's hands gripped tightly into China's jacket as he slowly thrust his hips. Her soft mewls fueled his need but he held back to tease. Xiǎohuā was starting to get impatient as China built up her orgasm just to slow again. This time China didn't slow down as her body tightened around him. Xiǎohuā was right on the edge as she pulled China down into a kiss. He kissed her harder pushing her over the edge into an orgasm before his own hit. China laid on top of Xiǎohuā for a moment before cuddling her tight to his chest.

"Good night Xiǎohuā."

"Good night Yao."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiǎohuā- Little Flower


	5. Australia, Snow, NC-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Australia shows his girlfriend a fun time in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous.
> 
> Side note: I originally had this written so that there was an accent but it just wasn't reading right. I'm sorry I just haven't heard the accent enough to make it authentic (or even close). Also I really hope I used the slang right.

Australia grinned as he looked back at Harper who was panting to keep up. Harper wasn't thrilled about being dragged into the mountains. Especially now that they were covered in snow. She hated the snow, but Australia swore he could show her a great time. Harper finally got next to him and leaned against the taller male. She wasn't sure how he managed to make the climb look so easy. Australia grinned as Harper tried to escape his bear hug.

"Keen on a root Possum?"

Harper scoffed. "I'm not gettin nuddy in the powder you old root rat!"

The taller man shrugged. "No wucka's, I'll take a pash."

Harper narrowed her eyes for a moment before relaxing in the man's grip. "Don't give yourself stiffy..."

Australia let the woman turn to face him completely and mumbled with a chuckle. "Too late Possum."

Harper sighed before giggling and went in for a quick kiss. Australia grinned in the kiss slowly tracing his hands down her hips. Something Harper didn't seem to mind at the moment. She wasn't expecting him to knock her into the snow and almost screamed before his mouth had overtaken hers again. Harper squirmed for a moment before his hips pressed into hers. She couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped her lips. 

Australia started to kiss at her neck while working her pants down a little. "Hold still Possum, I'll keep you warm."

Harper rolled her eyes before gripping into Australia's shirt with a yelp. He grinned holding up a small handful of snow. She was about to swing at him when he shoved deep into her. Her cry echoed through the mountain before turning to a moan as his thumb circled her clit. Harper whimpered about how cold his hand was for a moment till he found his rhythm. Australia stopped pulling out and grinned. 

Harper was about to complain when Australia flipped her onto her stomach. He covered her mouth and shoved back in going full throttle. Harper shifted her hips back a little drawing out a quiet moan from Australia. It didn't take long in that position for Australia to bring Harper to orgasm. It only took a few more more thrusts for him to cum as well. This time Australia didn't pull out.

Instead he opted to keep thrusting slowly while kissing at the back of Harper's neck. "Keen on an ankle biter Possum?"

"Fair dinkum?"

"Fair dinkum."


End file.
